wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Azalea The RainWing
This is actually pretty outdated, I might change it if I can ever be bothered ;3. (Poor Azale hasn't been edited in 2 years)... __NOEDITSECTION__ Foreword Azalea is Azalea's OC. Please do not use her without permission. This is my dragonsona and is a carbon copy of myself in real life. I'd really like to thank Wisparoni so much for her coding!!! It's really made this page amazing and I think she deserves credit! Don't you? And I'd also love to thank all the awesome artists who contributed to her gallery! You guys are awesome! (And by the way, she is a MASSIVE Star Wars fan :3). Appearance Azalea is a lithe, and dainty RainWing IceWing hybrid, but she takes on moreso, the RainWing genes. She has a shy, but kind face, and is usually always smiling. Azalea's body shape represents the RainWing build, but she has raised haunches, which is unusual as it doesn't originate from RainWings or IceWings. She keeps to a range of pink shades, from a lighter pink from her head and leading down to a dark pink to her tail. Her unusually large, butterfly-shaped wings have the same patterns of a Blue Tiger Butterfly, but she has changed the blues to pinks. Shards of light to dark pink sections on her wings cover it is a mass off glimmering slices of color. These are surrounded by a pure black shade, to emphasise the pink shards. Azalea has limited IceWing spines that flow from her neck right down to her tail, and she has the ability to change their colour. She keeps them a vibrant hot pink. Along her neck, spine and tail, she has swirls of black racing down her entire form, and ending in a black tip on her tail. Azalea doesn't wear much, just a snowy white, fleecy jumper with soft pink fur around the neck area. This jumper has an everlasting bunch of three Azaleas on it. She likes to dress modestly, and won't stand for dressing in a 'tarty' way. Around her neck, she wears a simple silver chain with a small diamond cross attatched to the end. She has a pair of simple golden star studs in her ears with an azalea tucked behind them and a golden bangle on her right arm. Half length tights are on her front arms and two small skirt-like frills are around her legs. Along her back leading down to her tail, Azalea will usually wear her white woollen scarf which wraps all around her. Beautiful azaleas decorate this. She also plays the flute so it is quite common to see her with it wrapped around her tail. She doesn't particularly care for how she looks, but she tries to make it look presentable and not eye attracting. Personality |-| General = Azalea is a very shy dragon who would rather listen to conversation than become involved in it. She rarely says anything in a group conversation, and if she's included, she always has trouble with coming up with an answer. She may seem like she's uninterested in the conversation, but really, she's trying as hard as she can to step in and have a go too. Ever since she was young, she's always been very shy towards dragons she doesn't know well, but towards those she knows she's quite different (see 'Family' and 'Friends'.) Azalea is a very open minded dragon, and is often described as kind, even by those who don't know her well. She is the kind of dragon that you can talk to and have listen to you. Even if she doesn't agree with you, she'll accept that you have a different opinion. She tries very hard, dispite her non-social skills, to engage in conversation, but it often ends awkwardly. Even though she finds speaking to dragons she doesn't know personally hard, if you can get beneath her shell, she's really quite different. Azalea becomes very loyal and will open up to you, and eventually, you'll find that you'll have a life-long friend. Although it will take a few years, she will stick to you through thick and thin, as she knows what it's like to be an outcast in her own friend group. She is a very joyful dragon once you get to know her, and loves cracking jokes and just chatting in general. Although she's nervous with most dragons, she becomes an absolute nervous wreck when it comes to boys. Even just talking to them is incredibly hard for her, and she doesn't understand why. She would like to be confident around them, but since she hasn't had a conversation with one since she moved from the Ice Kingdom to the Rain Kingdom, she has absolutely no idea what to talk about. She used to have very good male friends back in her primary school but that was 6 years ago... Azalea is a very humble dragon, she never boasts about anything that she has achieved at school. She is very astute, often spending three hours a night on homework. This takes away her free time to draw but she believes that it's worth it to get nearly straight A's. She particularly excels at story writing and art. She feels that in these subjects, she can let herself go and create a masterpiece. She becomes particularly embarrassed if her work is shown to the class. Being bold and standing up for herself are what Azalea has trouble with. She constantly has her friend asking her questions for homework and then treating her terribly the next day. This may not be a problem for some to deal with, but it is for Azalea. She became quite destroyed at one point a few years ago, but her dad mentored her as how to deal with her friend. Now, she is free again and isn't under the grasp of her controlling friend. |-| Family = Azalea is almost like a different dragon when it comes to her family, as it would be with anyone. She still enjoys having quiet time, but she can talk freely with her family as she knows them so well. She tends to be rather confident at times, and always eminates a happiness that brings life to her household. She knows each family member to the tea and becomes her absolute self with them. When she becomes annoyed, she tends to become overly sarcastic, something in which dragons wouldn't tend to associate with the shy, quiet dragonet. She's even proud of it! Aside from this, she is generally talkative, cooperative and a pleasure to be around. Her and her younger sister get on exceptionally well. They have been through things that can't be disclosed, and have come out of it for the better. They know what each other is thinking, and know when or what the other dragon is feeling. They are always having fun together, and Azalea will protect her sister fiercely if anything bad was to happen to her. They share a very close bond and usually cooperate, but of course, younger sisters can be an absolute pain. Azalea can't stand her singing, and her sister usually does it to aggravate her more. This results in Azalea lashing back in a sarcastic way, which is higher than her sister's level of wit and ability to come up with good comebacks. Aside from this, Azalea's sister is one of the only dragons that she is close to and can tell her anything. Azalea has a very close relationship with both of her parents. Around them, she is talkative, and just herself, and she knows that she can tell them and talk about anything to them. She respects her parents very much, something in which she thinks is less common these days among her class mates and school. Her parents have bought her up in the traditional way, including smacks, and she believes this is why she is level minded and sensible in life. She has been taught everything she needs to know about life safety and knows that in whatever the world throws at her, she'll be able to get through because of her parents assistance. She respects them greatly for this. If she is with her parents around her friends, she isn't embarrassed, in fact, she enjoys chatting to her parents to prove a point that they should be respected in every family. This trait also runs commonly in Azalea, she doesn't care what others think, and sometimes, (not mostly) it's to her detriment. |-| Friends = Azalea is reserved around even her friends if she doesn't know them well. She finds it hard to come up with a topic to talk about, which leaves open opportunities for them to decide that they don't like her or think she's rude. Azalea hopes that they will only give her a chance, and when they do, it's quite different. After a few years, Azalea will have built her trust into her friends completely. She gets to know them exceedingly well and can talk to them about anything, anytime. Her qualities shine through, loyalty, and kindness. She usually chooses friends who she believes will be lifelong and will accept her as she is, but she doesn't always make the correct choices. Sometimes, her best friends that she's known for years will turn their backs on her, completely disregarding her and even resulting in indirect bullying. Azalea can't stand this, and she becomes increasingly annoyed at that dragon. She knows the games they play, and so she plays them straight back. It may seem mean but she knows that if her friend is deliberately ignoring her, that she should do the same. She steers clear of those dragons, and if they decide to become close again, she will always keep their relationship distant. She may seem weak, but really, if you want to be a friend with Azalea, she has to be treated correctly for starters, and you'll have a life long relationship with her. She doesn't put up with games, and rightly so, if you've been through it, you'll know what she means. |-| Online = Azalea appears anonymously online under the name Azalea The RainWing. She loves going online to the Fanon Wiki, and is usually seen as upbeat and happy, using over the limit of exclamation marks! She is like this online as she enjoys what she does there, even if she over uses the !!! She absolutely loves making characters 'this one too XD' and you've probably noticed that she has a passion for art trades like no other. She's not too sure if she's annoying to other users, and really hopes not too! She tries her best not to annoy them with art trades, but she is constantly doing them. She also hopes that her art is worthy of trades, as she's not too sure whether users actually like it that much! Azalea's online face is quite different from real life as you see her here, but her passion for art trades remains the same in both worlds! Abilities Azalea has both attributes from an IceWing and a RainWing. She can shoot venom but it comes out as freezing cold substance that is already frozen before it can do anything dangerous. She hasn't obtained the IceWing ability to breath ice. She has 24/24 vision (perfect) and can hear a whisper from quite a distance. She can't fly or run quickly but she makes up for this a little, in her stamina. She can also change the colours of her scales, despite her IceWing genes, but she prefers to stay in her usual rosey pinks. Azalea has photographic memory, which aids in her learning. She has a high academia level, in all ranges, such as practicality, music and academic studies. Despite this, she sucks at any sport and always will, according to her! She has a funny little accent. It's an Australian accent although she doesn't use much according to her. She usually uses 'wanna', 'gonna' and pronounces yellow as 'yallow'. She doesn't mind being like this, in fact, she is quite proud of it. She can also do the traditional occa Australian accent, which not everyone can mimic! She is also quite a skilled artist, although she won't say it. She is very humble and is the last to admit these things. Allies and Enemies Click a photo to take you to any of Azalea's allies or enemies! Wingsazapea.jpg|Wings|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings Seiwispsandspifals.jpg|Sei|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sei Creepsheadshot.jpg|Creeps Quenclamheadshot.jpg|[[|Clam]] Happyiconforazaleapage.jpg|Happy|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Happy Ruleebyazaleasquare.jpg|Rulée|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Rulée Aggybyazaleahead.jpg|Agapanthus|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Agapanthus Snowblazebyazaleahead.jpeg|Snowblaze|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snowblaze Relationships Agapanthus- Status: Enemy Azalea and Agapanthus have been best friends for five years, and they share the same dorm at Mountia along with Snowblaze and Rulée. Although they were very close, Azalea realised that Agapanthus was jealous of her. She then watched in pain as Agapanthus completely left her for a new friend that joined their dorm, Rulée. They now don't have a close relationship, and Agapanthus only talks to her to get homework answers or to bully her. Snowblaze- Status: Ally Azalea and Snowblaze only met this year in Mountia, and this is because they share the same dorm. Ever since Agapanthus dumped Azalea, she's found a new friend in Snowblaze, who is kind, funny, and even challenges Azalea to become more confident in her everlasting flow of contagious energy. She always hangs out with her and they are becoming very good friends. Princess Rulée- Status: Enemy Princess Rulée was the dragon who befriended Agapanthus and spun Azalea's five year friendship into a downward spiral. Rulée fed lies into Agapanthus about her, and now, Azalea wants nothing to do with her, even though they share the same dorm. Rulée and Agapanthus consistently bully her indirectly, so it's lucky that she has such a good friend, Snowblaze, to stand up for her! Wings- Status: Ally Azalea knows Wings as the Pyromanic Dragoness, who is really cool in her words! They've done a few art trades, and Azalea enjoyed them greatly! They met over the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki, and Azalea thinks that that's great, because Wings is an awesome dragon! Happy- Status: Ally Azalea knows Happy from the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki, and enjoys having her as a friend. They don't really talk that much, but Azalea knows that Happy will always be hanging around being happy! She thinks that Happy is really cool, nice, and well... Happy! Sei- Status: Ally Azalea first became friends with Sei not long ago, on the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki. Even though she doesn't know Sei in real life, she still counts her as a real friend because she is always so kind, caring just an awesome friend to have! Azalea really enjoys their art trades, and is annoyed that she doesn't have so much time on her hands anymore to just hang out on chat a lot to talk to Sei. Sei is so generous too, and Azalea would like to pay her back with some support, but she doesn't know how. Hey Sei, I just want to let you know that you're an awesome friend! Creeps- Status: Ally Azalea doesn't know Creeps that well but she thinks that Creeps is really funny. Especially those things that she posts on her message wall!!! She hopes to get to know her more, and is sure that she will. Queen Clam- Status: Ally Azalea really likes Clam, she's super nice, awesome, and just fun to chat with! She loves doing art trades with Clam too, she's a super awesome drawer!!! They usually chat about completely random stuff, but hey, that's how you get to know people, right? Canicus- History Azalea and her family (RainWing father, IceWing mother and hybrid sister) used to live on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, where she attended 'Pre-College for Little IceWings'. She didn't fit in there, and was constantly picked on for her hybrid genes, no matter how hard she tried to stay an ice blue and act like an IceWing. After her third year, her family moved to the Rain Kingom where she attended the 'RainWing Primary' for the rest of her primary school years. She wasn't picked on, partly because all the RainWings didn't really care either way. Her family becme content in the Rain Village, and then enrolled her mostly IceWing little sister into the 'RainWing Primary' school. Disaster then struck her family, when her Aunty became sick. It wasn't so bad at the start, but it became increasingly worse and her Aunty began to loose her mind, literally. Azalea's family had to send her into a hospital in order to save themselves from knife threats in the middle of the night and having furniture smashed to pieces in random rages. Azalea couldn't believe what her Aunty had become. She became depressed for quite some time, and is still struggling to regain herself completely. School friends bully her each day, which only adds to the problem, and being a shy dragon, she doesn't cope so well. Azalea then reached the age where she was ready for highschool part of Mountia. She travelled to Mountia along with her former friend that she met in the Rain Kingdom, Agapanthus. Azalea is still there to this day and is studying as hard as she can, and often writes to her younger sister and family about her 'Adventures in Mountia'. Gallery imagebluetiger.jpg|Blue Tiger Butterfly Azaleaflowerpot.jpg|Azalea Flowers Azalea (RainWing) COLOURED.jpg|Azalea, by me Azalea.jpg|Azalea, by Myth Kindarainwingy.png|Azalea- by Luster AzaleaQ.jpg|Azalea- by Question Azalealusterart.jpg|Azalea- LineArt by Luster, Colours by me Azalea and Agapathus 2.png|Azalea (Left)- by Clam Azalea bodyy.jpg|Azalea- by Resa Azleea.jpg|Azalea- by Resa Azaleabyazalea.jpg|Azalea- by me Azalearaptor.png|Azalearaptor- by NightStrike Azaleatsunamiholmes.jpeg|Azalea- by TsunamiHolmes of dA Snowblaze and Azalea.jpeg|Azalea and Snowblaze, by Macaw Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters